


Мальчик-Звезда

by MariTotoshka



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drama, Fantasy, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 08:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10827567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariTotoshka/pseuds/MariTotoshka
Summary: Осколки метеорита искали по всем окрестностям; когда группа исследователей обнаружила огромную воронку в снегу, все были уверены, что в центре найдут небесный камень, а нашли — ребенка.





	Мальчик-Звезда

**Author's Note:**

> АУ. Или нет.  
> Спасибо Кубо за вдохновение и за слова о том, что Виктор возможно был найден в кратере от метеорита.

В воскресенье двадцать пятого декабря над Санкт-Петербургом прогремел взрыв. 

Огромный метеорит промчался в небе над городом и разорвался в воздухе. Достигни он земли — и о культурной столице можно было бы забыть, а так обошлось вылетевшими стеклами и сердечными приступами у тех, кто решил, что началась война. 

Осколки метеорита искали по всем окрестностям; когда группа исследователей обнаружила огромную воронку в снегу, все были уверены, что в центре найдут небесный камень, а нашли — ребенка. Младенец, совсем крошечный, сладко спал прямо на снегу, подложив ручку под голову. Услышав удивленные возгласы, которыми обменивались поисковики, малыш открыл голубые, как весеннее небо, глаза, но не заплакал, а улыбнулся.

Плакал он потом, когда в закрытой лаборатории его просвечивали всеми мыслимыми и немыслимыми способами, брали анализы — в его венах вместо крови струилась серебристая жидкость неизвестного состава.

После месяца издевательств Галина не выдержала и забрала ребенка домой. Она возглавляла исследовательскую группу и смогла доказать, что за месяц они изучили все, что было возможно. Оставалось только наблюдать или уничтожить.

Уничтожить ребенка никто не решился. За исключением странного происхождения и крови, он был совершенно нормальным младенцем. Ненавидел иголки и любил, когда его держали на руках. Галина провела много часов, укачивая его. Малыш прижимался доверчиво и нежно, держался во сне за ее палец, словно боясь отпустить. Галина уже разменяла пятый десяток, но своих детей у нее не было: она всю жизнь посвятила науке, даже замуж не вышла, да и не надо было никогда. Но этот мальчик заставил ее сердце дрогнуть. Она назвала его Виктором — в честь своего отца.

Остальным трем участникам проекта было велено забыть о нем, все документы строго засекречены. 

Несмотря на время, проведенное в лаборатории, Виктор рос веселым и доброжелательным мальчиком, он много смеялся, доверчиво обнимал Галину, забираясь ей на колени, и просил почитать сказку. Он рано научился говорить — Галина подозревала, что еще в лаборатории, но скрывал свои способности, чтобы не тыкали снова иголками. Он вообще хорошо понимал, когда стоит притвориться обычным ребенком — на прогулке или оставаясь с соседкой, пока Галина ходила в магазин. Виктор не лез куда не следует, не разбрасывал игрушки, вел себя на редкость разумно. Но капризничал, как и все дети, не хотел есть невкусную кашу, требовал мороженое — о, его он обожал, — ненавидел спать днем. Зато страшно любил купаться; в ванной, под душем он замирал, закрыв глаза, раскидывал руки, и Галине казалось, он о чем-то разговаривает с водой.

И еще — он никогда не болел. За это Галина была благодарна всем высшим силам разом. Как вызывать к нему врача, она не представляла. Впереди и без того маячила проблема: по документам Виктору доходило полтора года, пора было отдавать его в садик, возвращаться на работу. Свидетельство о рождении ему сделали сразу, но для садика нужна была куча справок, прививки, анализы... Все это можно было подделать, но как быть, если Виктор упадет, поранится и его необычная кровь сразу станет заметна? 

Конечно, можно было нанять няню, но Галина хотела, чтобы Виктор привыкал жить в обществе. На прогулках он сторонился других детей, избегал их, и ей это не нравилось. Он, может, и пришелец с далеких звезд, но жить ему не в космосе, а здесь, на земле, и без взаимодействия с другими людьми при этом не обойтись. Галина не сможет защищать его всегда.

Она собиралась поговорить с Виктором, объяснить, как важно избегать даже маленьких ран, но оказалось, что это не нужно.

Однажды вечером они готовили ужин — Виктор любил помогать, даже нарезал часть овощей для салата, — и Галина неловко полоснула ножом по пальцу. Немедленно хлынула кровь, Виктор побледнел.

— Что это? — спросил он непривычно серьезно. На его лице застыло испуганное выражение.

Мягко, стараясь не напугать еще больше, Галина объяснила, что порезалась, что это кровь, что ей даже не очень больно. Виктор смотрел, не моргая, а потом накрыл ладонью поврежденный палец.

— Теперь не больно? — спросил он.

Когда он убрал руку, на пальце Галины не было даже шрама.

«Об этом никто и никогда не должен узнать», — немедленно решила Галина. В голове бил набат, но она сделала вид, что все нормально.

Виктор тем временем задумчиво провел лезвием по пальцу и уставился на текущую из раны серебристую жидкость.

— У меня не так, — сказал он. 

Галина закусила губу.

— Ты необычный, — только и смогла ответить она. 

Виктор посмотрел на нее долгим, ничего не выражающим взглядом, а потом протянул руку.

— Должно быть так?

— Ага, — прошептала Галина, пытаясь сообразить, есть ли у нее дома пробирки. — Подожди, я наберу немного…

— Зачем? — Виктор спрятал руку за спину, взгляд его стал подозрительным. Должно быть, вспомнил про лабораторию и то, что пришлось там пережить.

Объяснять маленькому ребенку про состав крови и что из него можно узнать было странно. Но Виктор слушал, кивал, задавал уточняющие вопросы. Когда у него перестала идти кровь, Галина не заметила.

Через месяц Виктор пошел в садик — все анализы были идеальными, ничего даже подделывать не пришлось. О том, как он это сделал, Галина предпочитала не думать.

Когда она вышла на работу, директор института вызвал ее к себе. Он единственный был в курсе про Виктора.

— С кем ты его оставила? Кому ты рассказала?

Анатолий Валерьевич был вне себя от ярости.

Галина в ответ только пожала плечами и сказала про детский сад.

— Подделала справки? — хмыкнул директор. — А если он упадет, не знаю, разобьется, порежется… Что тогда будет, а? Что у него вместо крови польется?

— Ничего не будет, — ответила Галина, глядя ему прямо в глаза. — Нормальная у него кровь.

— Но я же помню... — растерялся Анатолий Валерьевич.

— Забудьте.

Он послушался, не стал расспрашивать и больше никогда не поднимал эту тему. А через десять лет, когда Галина сама стала директором, она сделала так, что все документы о том проекте исчезли без следа. 

 

Когда Виктору было три, Галина впервые привела его на каток. Она чувствовала себя виноватой: весь день в садике Виктор вынужден был прикидываться таким же, как остальные дети, лепить из пластилина зверюшек — «Ваш мальчик очень талантливый!» — говорил ей воспитательницы — и клеить аппликации. Так что в остальное время Галина старалась показывать ему как можно больше нового. 

На каток они пришли вечером; зимние дни коротки, и уже стемнело. Огоньки натянутых вокруг гирлянд отражались на льду, как звезды. Виктор смотрел, совершенно завороженный, и потрясенно молчал. Терпеливо дождался, пока Галина зашнурует его коньки, неловко протопал к наплывающему на резиновое покрытие льду, взмахнул руками — и полетел.

Иначе назвать это было невозможно.

Крошечная фигурка неслась по льду, лавируя между людьми — благо народу на катке в это время было немного. Галина вообще-то собиралась сама вывести его на лед, показать движения… Куда там. Ей за ним было не угнаться.

— Витя! Осторожнее! — кричала она, сама понимая, что он ее вряд ли слышит.

О ее существовании он вспомнил только через полчаса. Подлетел, обнял за колени, поднял на Галину абсолютно счастливое лицо.

— Спасибо, — выдохнул он.

Галина никогда прежде не видела его таким. Виктор всегда много улыбался, искренне радовался любой мелочи, но сейчас он весь словно светился огромным, всепоглощающим счастьем.

И Галина поняла, что сделает все, лишь бы увидеть его таким еще раз.

За всю свою жизнь Галина никогда и никого так не любила. Ради Виктора она готова была украсть, убить, умереть. Может быть, это тоже была часть его магии, а может, просто он был ее детенышем, пробудившим дремавший материнский инстинкт. Она не знала и не хотела об этом думать. Как и о том, что испытывал к ней сам Виктор. Когда обнимал вот так, счастливо улыбаясь, казалось, что любит.

На следующий день Виктор попросил снова отвести его на каток, и на следующий — тоже. Спустя неделю Галина сдалась: ее сил не хватало, пусть с ребенком занимается грамотный педагог. Сначала она думала отдать Виктора в хоккейную секцию — зря, что ли, он носился по льду как маленький метеор? Она даже сводила его на матч, но это было ошибкой. Виктор смотрел на происходящее с разочарованием.

— Нет, — сказал он печально. — Это не то. А можно так, чтобы было… — он задумался, не зная, как объяснить, а потом закончил, сделав неопределенный жест руками в воздухе, — красиво?

— Можно, — вздохнула Галина.

Судьба Виктора была определена.

 

Секция фигурного катания оказалась настоящей находкой. Она дала Виктору то, чего не могла дать Галина — понимание границ своих возможностей.

В первый же день Виктор попытался обозначить свое особое положение.

— Я падать не собираюсь, — заявил он. — Мне не нужно этому учиться.

Смотрел упрямо из-под серебристой челки, сверкал голубыми глазищами — Галина знала: если он так смотрит, настаивать бесполезно. Ирина, занимавшаяся с малышами, и не стала. Только плечами пожала.

— Хочешь остаться посредственностью — не учись, — ответила она. — Чтобы стать великим, тебе придется делать невозможное. То, что выше твоих сил. Девять раз упадешь, на десятый взлетишь.

Виктор слушал, открыв рот. Больше он не возражал. Он хотел летать.

У него, безусловно, был талант. Это очень много, и этого очень мало. Это Ирина ему тоже объяснила. 

— На одном таланте, — говорила она, — далеко не уедешь. 

Мысль о том, что ему, Виктору, надо долго и упорно трудиться, чтобы чего-то добиться, была для него явно в новинку. Он впервые увидел горизонты, которых не мог достичь, не прилагая усилий. Ирину он почти боготворил.

За месяц в секции Виктор изменился. Он научился ставить себе цели и идти к ним, он повзрослел еще больше, так что Галина даже не удивилась, когда он наотрез отказался ходить в садик.

— Ты хотела, чтобы я общался с другими детьми, — привел Виктор главный довод, — теперь я общаюсь.

В это было сложно поверить, но он и в самом деле завел знакомых в секции, задерживался после тренировок, чтобы поболтать с ними. Галина этому очень радовалась. Но вот так оставлять его дома одного на весь день…

— Я никуда не буду лезть, — настаивал Виктор, — не устрою пожар, честное слово. Пожалуйста, — добавил он шепотом, и его губы вздрогнули так, словно он вот-вот заплачет, — я больше не могу…

Галина порывисто обняла его, прижала к себе. Перед его слезами она никогда не могла устоять.

— Конечно, милый.

Так легко было забыть, что он всего лишь ребенок. Странный, необычный, но ребенок и далеко не со всем может справиться.

Галина сделала то, что надо было сделать с самого начала — наняла репетитора.

— Мой сын вундеркинд, понимаете? — объясняла она на собеседовании.

Вундеркинд — так ведь бывает, верно? Это куда проще и понятнее, чем «упал с неба».

Теперь вместо аппликаций Виктор учился читать и писать, постигал азы математики и английского и был абсолютно счастлив.

 

Когда Виктору было почти пять, Ирина заявила, что в секции ему больше делать нечего.

— Ему нужен персональный тренер, по-хорошему уже давно. Я бы вам рекомендовала обратиться к Фельцману…

Галина послушалась совета — Ирина доказала, что ей можно верить. На первый взгляд Фельцман показался очень уж суровым, страшно было доверять ему своего мальчика, но оказалось, что сначала Виктор все равно будет заниматься в детской группе, а кроме того, Виктор пришел от него в полный восторг.

— Он все видит! Как будто у него глаза на затылке, — рассказывал он восхищенно, после того как сходил на тренировку к ребятам постарше. — Кричит, но не злится.

На мгновение Виктор задумался, опустил голову, занавесив длинной челкой глаза, а потом добавил:

— А когда злится — молчит.

Фельцман видел в Викторе большой потенциал, будущего чемпиона, но говорил об этом неохотно, словно боялся перехвалить и испортить. На горизонте вырисовывалась карьера.

— Ты не думаешь, — спросила Галина у Виктора, — что надо рассказать тренеру?..

— Рассказать что? — Виктор поднял голову, взгляд совершенно нечитаемый.

«Что ты не человек».

Они никогда об этом не говорили, никогда не вспоминали.

— Спортсменам надо постоянно сдавать кровь, — уклонилась от прямого ответа Галина. Так, чтобы можно было принять за намек на страх Виктора перед иголками.

Но Виктор понял.

— Не волнуйся — улыбнулся он легко и бесстрашно, — все будет в порядке.

И все было в порядке.

 

В школу Виктор идти тоже не собирался, Галина не настаивала — экзамены можно сдать и экстерном, а общения ему вполне хватало на катке. И все же Галина беспокоилась. Виктор казался открытым и доброжелательным, легко заводил знакомства, но никого не подпускал слишком близко. Даже ее. Он напоминал ей глубокое море, где на поверхности солнечные зайчики пляшут по воде, а под ними ворочаются тяжелые и беспощадные морские течения.

Впервые увидев выступление Виктора на соревнованиях, Галина была потрясена: на льду Виктор выплескивал все то, что не позволял никому увидеть в обычной жизни. Он рассказывал об отчаянном одиночестве существа, чужого в этом мире; он плакал и посылал свой зов прямо к звездам. А потом музыка закончилась, Виктор ослепительно улыбнулся и превратился в того легкомысленного мальчика, каким был всегда.

Галина не знала, когда именно он играл.

Ей очень хотелось поговорить с Виктором, спросить, что он помнит о себе, что чувствует, — но язык словно примерзал к небу каждый раз. 

В восемь лет он притащил с улицы щенка. 

— Я нашел его в снегу, — сказал Виктор, доставая из-за пазухи крошечного курчавого малыша с ушками-лопушками. — Он лежал там, совсем один…

«Как я» осталось не произнесенным, повисло в воздухе.

— Можно я его оставлю? 

Щенок неистово вылизывал пальцы Виктора. Щенок — это лужи, это шерсть, это прогулки каждый день. Галина не любила животных, считала, что им не место в городской квартире. 

— Конечно, — ответила она, ни секунды не колеблясь.

Виктор нашел того, кого готов был защищать, о ком хотел заботиться — это дорогого стоило. Может быть, ему будет не так одиноко.

— Только… — Виктор смутился. — Поможешь мне его искупать?

Он развернул щенка так, чтобы стало заметно — на брюшке запеклась кровь. Виктор не выносил вида крови.

— Он был ранен? — спросила Галина, забирая доверчиво потянувшегося к ней песика.

— Немного, — Виктор отвел глаза. — Теперь все хорошо.

Насчет немного Галина сильно сомневалась — крови было столько, словно несчастному созданию распороли все брюхо, — но что теперь в порядке, была уверена.

Это они с Виктором тоже никогда не обсуждали, но Галина научилась чувствовать, как он лечит. Долго не замечала, не придавала значения тому, что никогда не болеет, даже не простывает. Однажды весной они возвращались домой, днем уже вовсю пригревало солнце, ночью все замерзало обратно, повсюду был лед. Виктор еще шутил, что проще сразу надевать коньки, выходя из дома. Галина поскользнулась, упала, не дойдя пары шагов до подъезда. Упала неудачно и сначала услышала, как хрустнула кость, только потом почувствовала боль, прошившую руку. Даже не поняла, что закричала.

— Сейчас, — торопливо пробормотал Виктор, — сейчас, подожди.

Опустился рядом на колени, взял ее руку в свои крошечные детские ладони — и от них потекло тепло. От боли не осталось ни следа, перелома как не бывало. С тех пор Галина стала замечать расходящееся по всему телу едва ощутимое тепло, когда Виктор ее обнимал. 

Вытирали щенка они вместе.

— Как ты его назовешь? — спросила Галина.

Виктор улыбнулся, погладил щенка по мокрым кудряшкам цвета кофе с молоком.

— Пусть будет Маккачин.

Со временем щенок вымахал в здоровенного пуделя, сжевал не одну пару обуви — «Это он по мне скучал!» — уверял Виктор, — отучил Галину оставлять на тумбочке у кровати стакан с водой. С Виктором они были неразлучны.

Галина знала, что обычно детям быстро надоедает живая игрушка, находятся более интересные дела, и все обещания кормить и гулять остаются невыполненными.

Виктор ничего не обещал. Но он сам кормил и выгуливал Маккачина, сам водил к врачу на прививки. Галина даже обижалась, подозревая, что он не доверяет ей собаку.

Но когда Виктору пришло время уезжать на соревнования, он пришел к ней.

— Присмотришь за Маккачином?

— Куда же я денусь, — проворчала Галина, стараясь скрыть ликование. Она чувствовала себя так, словно Виктор ей выдал грамоту «Хорошая мать». Хоть это и означало, что она не поедет вместе с ним. 

Галина не обманывалась: Виктор едва ли не с самого момента своего появления мог сам о себе позаботиться, и все же…

Пока Виктор был в отъезде, Маккачин приходил спать к ней под бок, ложился, шумно вздыхал.

— Скучаешь? — спрашивала Галина, поглаживая его по голове. Маккачин в ответ бил хвостом по одеялу и молчал. И без слов все было понятно.

Они теперь часто оставались вдвоем. Виктор ездил по всему миру, завоевывал свои медали, стремился все выше и выше. Галина страшно гордилась, смотрела все его прокаты, каждый раз задаваясь вопросом: точно ли это ее мальчик? Ее малыш, просивший рассказать сказку? Вот этот ледяной эльф, парящий надо льдом? Поверить было сложно.

А потом эльф звонил с другого конца света, спрашивал: «Ты на меня смотрела?» — и от нежности и любви перехватывало дыхание.

— Конечно! — отвечала Галина. — И Маккачин смотрел, честное слово.

Виктор смеялся.

Однажды Галина спросила, счастлив ли он. Ей все казалось, что она так и не смогла дать ему чего-то, самого главного, самого важного.

— Почему бы мне не быть счастливым? — удивился Виктор.

«Потому что на льду ты превращаешься в птицу, отбившуюся от стаи».

Галина промолчала — как всегда.

Виктор рос, взрослел, экспериментировал с внешностью — Галина могла бы поклясться, что его волосы росли слишком быстро, — но одно оставалось неизменным: он жил фигурным катанием, дышал им и снова и снова посылал зов в никуда: «Кто я? Почему я здесь?».

Из мальчика он превратился в юношу, из юноши — в мужчину. От его красоты захватывало дух. Он взлетел так высоко, как только мог — стал чемпионом мира. Двукратным. Трехкратным… Когда он целовал пятую по счету золотую медаль, лицо его выглядело усталым — это было заметно даже на экране телевизора, и у Галины екнуло сердце. Она надеялась, что ей показалось, но, когда Виктор вернулся, поняла, что догадка была верной. Может, он и в самом деле надеялся докричаться, надеялся, что его услышат. А ему аплодировали, ставили высокие баллы, вешали на шею медаль — и на этом все.

На следующий день после его возвращения они пошли гулять. Шагали неторопливо по набережной Невы, ветер трепал волосы Виктора, пытался забраться под полы пальто Галины. Под ногами была черная грязь, местами лед, и Галина крепко держала Виктора под руку. Он был непривычно задумчив, шел молча, вглядывался в серое небо. Тоску, исходящую от него, можно было потрогать руками.

У Галины разрывалось сердце. С тех пор, как в ее жизни появился Виктор, у нее было лишь одно желание: чтобы он был счастлив. Она сделала для этого все, что могла, больше, чем могла, но этого все равно было мало. И теперь она была совершенно бессильна что-либо исправить. 

А потом Виктор позвонил и сказал, что едет в Японию.

— Хорошо, — ответила Галина. Что еще она могла сказать? — Присмотреть за Маккачином?

Виктор давно жил отдельно, но, уезжая, по-прежнему оставлял Маккачина ей. Галине это и льстило — все-таки это был знак доверия, — и беспокоило. Ведь это означало, что рядом с Виктором не было больше никого.

— Нет, — ответил Виктор, — я беру его с собой.

Галина нашарила стул, села. 

— Ты надолго? — уточнила она.

Во время сезона Виктор постоянно был в разъездах, но всегда возвращался, всегда приходил, они выбирались куда-то вдвоем. Галина не могла представить себе, что Виктора не будет рядом, что он будет в другой стране, на другом континенте! Она его переезд в отдельную квартиру и то пережила с трудом.

— Пока не знаю, — наигранно беспечно отозвался Виктор. — Хочу попробовать себя в роли тренера.

«Тренера?! Ты?!»

Галина промолчала не из вежливости — у нее отнялся дар речи. Виктор еще говорил что-то о японском фигуристе, мол, большой потенциал, интересно будет… Галина почти не слышала. Сделала в уме заметку: поискать в интернете, что за фигурист, и только. В голове билось одно: «Витя уезжает».

Виктор почувствовал. Оборвал рассказ, вздохнул.

— Ты как, — спросил он, — справишься без меня?

«Нет».

— Конечно, милый, — Галина старалась говорить спокойно, чтобы голос не дрожал. Телефон она сжимала так, что побелели костяшки пальцев. — Только буду очень скучать.

Повесив трубку, она долго сидела, глядя в пустоту. Виктор, конечно, обещал звонить, только это не то, не то…

Про этого японца, Юри Кацуки, информация нашлась быстро. Да, фигурист, 23 года, прошел в финал Гран-При, занял шестое место. Посмотрела несколько прокатов: Юри в самом деле был хорош — ну если не считать финала Гран-При, — катался, как пел. Что-то у них с Виктором было общее: Юри тоже звал, только обращался не к пустоте — к кому-то далекому, но все же существующему. Может, Виктора это подкупило? Ну не провальное же выступление в финале! Его даже смотреть было больно. В комментариях на ютубе царила вакханалия, Галина прочла несколько — Юри ругали, защищали, оплакивали. Взгляд зацепился за один комментарий: «У него пес умер, чего вы хотите!». Пес? Галина на мгновение представила, что у Виктора перед прокатом умер бы Маккачин — от одной мысли мороз по коже. Смог бы он вообще выйти на лед? А ведь Маккачин не молод, почти двадцать лет для собаки — уже рекорд. Виктор, конечно, заботился о нем, пес ни разу в своей жизни не болел. Но даже Виктор был бессилен против старости.

Галине в свои почти семьдесят тоже становилось все тяжелее двигаться, ныли на погоду суставы, начало сдавать сердце. Это не болезнь, тут ничего не исправить, просто тело изнашивается. Понимал ли это Виктор? Сама Галина в последнее время все чаще думала о смерти. Умирать она не боялась, боялась оставлять Виктора одного. 

Чтобы отвлечься от грустных мыслей Галина запустила еще один ролик — и оторопела. Юри Кацуки катал программу Виктора. Одинаковые движения, одинаковая музыка.

«Я слышу голос, плачущий вдалеке, должно быть, тебя тоже оставили».

Но если Виктор был тем самым голосом, плачущим вдалеке, то Юри — тем, что звал его к себе. Тем, кто говорил: «Будь рядом со мной».

Теперь Галина понимала, почему Виктор сорвался в Японию: Юри услышал его зов.

— Удачи, малыш, — прошептала Галина, закрывая браузер. Она не знала, к кому обращалась. К Виктору, готовому бросить все ради того, чтобы убедиться: ему не показалось, или к Юри, который еще не знал, что его ждет.

 

Начала серии Гран-При Галина ждала с нетерпением. Конечно, Виктор звонил. Лучезарно улыбался в камеру, нахваливал местную еду, показывал Маккачина, спящего на кровати. Но о главном его было не спросить. Галина один раз попыталась перевести разговор на Юри — и получила вдумчивую характеристику спортсмена, а совсем не то, что ей было интересно. Она надеялась понять, увидев их вместе на соревнованиях, — и Кубок Китая ее не разочаровал. 

Странно было видеть Виктора по ту сторону бортика, дающим наставления другому. Очень непривычно. Юри внимал. Галина до боли вглядывалась в их лица: мелко, не разглядеть, не понять… А потом Юри схватил Виктора за руку, прижался лбом ко лбу — и она выдохнула. Все было правильно.

«Мальчик собственник, — подумала Галина, — куда больший, чем я».

Катался Юри теперь тоже иначе — он больше не звал, он рассказывал о том, что любит и любим. И когда после произвольной Виктор поцеловал его под прицелом телекамер, Галина, единственная, наверное, во всем мире, нисколько не удивилась. Именно этого она и ждала.

Ей только было интересно, замечал ли Юри, как быстро заживают его натруженные ноги, сходят синяки после падений? Научился ли он уже чувствовать исходящее от Виктора тепло? Рассказал ли ему Виктор о своем происхождении? Даже если нет, Галина не сомневалась, что расскажет. И что это ничего не изменит.

На Кубок Ростелекома она приехала за день до соревнований — повидаться с Виктором, познакомиться с Юри.

Она волновалась: никогда прежде они с Виктором не расставались так надолго, не возникнет ли неловкости, не зря ли она вообще поехала? Но Виктор встретил ее на вокзале, обнял — и страхи исчезли без следа вместе с усталостью от поездки.

По старой привычке они пошли гулять, тем более Галина не так уж часто бывала в Москве, посмотреть было интересно. Под ногами снова была грязь и лед, Виктор снова задумчиво молчал. Но совершенно иначе. Он словно светился — как тогда, в детстве на катке. Желание Галины еще раз увидеть его таким сбылось.

— Ты счастлив? — она знала ответ, но не смогла удержаться.

Виктор посмотрел на нее, улыбнулся — совершенно непривычно, мягко и нежно.

— Да, — сказал он, — очень.

После этого Галину накрыло странное чувство спокойствия. Она не волновалась, ни когда знакомилась с Юри, ни когда смотрела его выступление, ни когда оказалось, что Маккачин заболел и Виктору пришлось срочно вернуться в Японию. Без него Юри катался так, словно вообще не понимал, что он здесь делает.

«Это ничего», — думала Галина — и была права. Юри прошел в финал, Виктор успел, и Маккачин остался жив. Ей самой больше было не страшно умирать.

Виктор теперь не один.

 

Барселона, декабрь. 

Кольцо на пальце ощущалось частью тела, снять его — все равно что отрезать себе палец. Виктор разглядывал его и не мог понять, как так вышло, что символ его связи с другим человеком не тяготит и не пугает. Напротив, стоит вспомнить — и изнутри поднимается волна радости. Может, все дело в том, что это был Юри?

Юри, который услышал его и позвал, Юри, который любил его с самого детства, Юри, который просил его быть собой, даже не зная, кто он на самом деле.

Кстати, об этом…

— Юри? Ты не спишь?

Виктор легко сжал его ладонь — они лежали на сдвинутых почти вплотную кроватях, взявшись за руки.

— Нет, — откликнулся Юри со вздохом. 

Наверное, он нервничал перед завтрашними соревнованиями. Время Виктор, конечно, выбрал не самое удачное. Но он должен был сказать. Лучше бы еще до того, как Юри купил кольца. Виктор знал — отношения должны строиться на честности. Нет, он не врал, просто не говорил — никому и никогда, если уж на то пошло. Но из всех людей именно Юри имел право знать. Юри был чудом, вошедшим так неожиданно в жизнь Виктора, когда тому казалось — все уже кончено. Он до сих пор не мог поверить, что Юри не исчезнет в один прекрасный день. Забавно, что Юри, кажется, так же думал о нем самом. Виктор никуда бы не исчез, даже если бы захотел. А он не хотел. Он любил Юри, так сильно, словно всю жизнь копил в себе эту любовь — чтобы она наконец обрушилась на него водопадом, заставляя захлебнуться. Юри приковал его к себе, сердце к сердцу, прочнейшими из цепей. А теперь вот еще и кольцами.

— Ты должен знать... — начал Виктор и запнулся. Он не знал, как продолжить. Какие выбрать слова. Он боялся, что Юри не поверит.

Юри ждал, не торопил его, только поглаживал кончиками пальцев запястье.

— Меня нашли в кратере от метеорита, — наконец прошептал Виктор, почти надеясь, что Юри не расслышит. — Никто не знает, откуда я взялся. Я сам не знаю.

Если бы Юри помедлил с ответом, хотя бы одну секунду, Виктор сбежал бы. Сделал вид, что ничего не было, что это все Юри приснилось — забыл же тот, что было на банкете, может и это забыть. Но Юри ответил сразу.

— Я так и думал, — сказал он. — Как только тебя увидел, понял, что ты — звезда, упавшая с неба.

— Юри, — возмутился Виктор, — я серьезно!

— Я тоже, — в голосе Юри не было ни намека на насмешку. — Правда, Виктор.

Виктор молчал. Сложно было поверить, что Юри не шутит. 

— У меня кровь на самом деле серебристая, — он решил идти до конца.

— Я знаю.

Виктор приподнялся, опираясь на локоть. Неужели он и об этом догадался? Как?

— Ты губу прокусил, когда мы любовью занимались, — пояснил Юри, — и не заметил. И если уж на то пошло… — Юри неожиданно смутился, — серебристая у тебя не только кровь.

До Виктора не сразу дошло, что он имеет в виду. 

— Ох, — только и сказал он, когда понял.

В моменты близости он забывал себя контролировать, забывал обо всем. Юри же никогда не говорил, что что-то не так. Замечал, но не удивлялся, не спрашивал. Не из вежливости, просто он и без всяких рассказов знал ответ. Виктор, сколько себя помнил, пытался понять, что же он такое. А Юри, выходит, просто знал все эти годы?

— Значит, звезда? — спросил Виктор, пробуя это слово на вкус, примеряя на себя.

— Да, — ответил Юри, а потом вздохнул. — Только знаешь, в наших легендах боги всегда заставляют звезды вернуться на небо… Я боюсь…

Он не договорил, но это было и не нужно.

Что Виктор мог ответить? Он подозревал, что боги, зашвырнувшие его сюда, могли быть настолько жестоки, чтобы вернуть назад на небо именно в тот момент, когда он нашел свое место на земле. Но он сделает все, что в его силах, чтобы этого не произошло.

— Я никогда не оставлю тебя, Юри, — пообещал он, чувствуя, как горит огнем кольцо на пальце. — Никогда.

Юри в ответ лишь крепче сжал его руку.

Виктор долго еще лежал без сна, слушая спокойное дыхание Юри, вспоминая его слова. Он впервые задумался о том, что и правда мог бы вернуться на лед: рассказать всему миру, что, даже если ты звезда, упавшая с неба, может найтись тот, кто поймает тебя и будет любить.

В небе над Барселоной в эту ночь звезды были особенно яркими.


End file.
